


GOT7 Smuts (DISCONTINUED)

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: ALSO STAN YOUNGJAE - HE'S AMAZING, AND EVERY OTHER SHIP WITH JACKSON CUZ HE A LEGEND, AND JINSON, Abusive Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caught, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 smut, HAIL MARKSON, Hand Jobs, I'll add more tags as I go along., Kissing, LOVE IS IN THE AIR~, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Romance, STAN GOT7 AS WELL CUZ THEY'RE KINGS, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Thank the Lord I don't believe in for Ao3's tagging system., Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Yes - I had to say that.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the title says.Random and slow updates.Requests are permanently closed~'Discontinued' for now because I'm a horrible writer.





	1. Request Form

_[Requests are temporarily closed for now while I finish up writing the ones I already have. If I've replied to your request comment it means that I've taken it and it's on my list to write up. As soon as I've finished this batch, requests will be re-opened.]_

* * *

If you want to request something to be written, hit me up on my Tumblr (neonnemesis-neonshadows) or fill out the form below and comment it on this page.

** Request Form **

Pairing/Ship: [Can be more than two] i.e Mark & Jackson or BamBam, Jinyoung & JB.

Scenario/Request: [Can be as long or short as you want, the more detail you add in, the more I can write effectively] i.e Youngjae was spending too much time with Jackson and JB became jealous or I want a MarkSon smut.

Additional Requests/Kinks: [Anything extra you want to add or kinks you want included] i.e Mark has a daddy kink and foot fetish or Can you add in some Monsta X on the side?

_ I don't take requests for underaged scenarios, major age differences, non-con (to an extent) or out-right torture. I also will not write anything that degrades the members of GOT7 or any other K-Pop idols as artists or people. Degradation as a kink is something I can write, but there's a limit to how much I will and I won't write anything that promotes hate towards anyone in real life. Otherwise, I'm open to everything. _

**_ Please note that this is a work of fiction and anything that I write does not reflect the members of GOT7 in real life or their relationships with each other. _ **

I write requests in the order I receive them, so if yours doesn't come straight away, don't worry, I haven't forgot I'm just finishing off previous requests. Occasionally, I will start a request randomly, regardless of what order it came in; if I feel as if I'm getting too much of one pairing (i.e three YugBam requests in a row) or if I really like the request.

I usually finish writing requests a week after I start them (not starting from the days they are submitted). The next chapter is a list of the requests I have and the ones I am writing so far - you can check it out for updates on whether I've gotten to your request or not.

~Neon

* * *


	2. Request List

This is the current list of requests I am writing.

Requests that are crossed off with a ~~strikethrough~~ are completed. Those that are nearly finished will be _underlined and in italics_. Ones that I have just started will be in _italics_ and ones that are next in line to be written will be in **bold**. Sometimes when I finish a request (and it is crossed off on the list), I won't post it immediately, this is usually because I want to confirm a few things with the requester, though if I have finished writing one I will start the next regardless if I have published the first one or not.

  * ~~Present (Yugyeom x Jinyoung)~~
  * ~~Cat and Mouse (Yugyeom x Jinyoung)~~
  * ~~Hold Me Tighter (Jackson x Youngjae)~~
  * _It Hurts, Right? (Mark x JB)_
  * **Charms (Jinyoung x Jackson)**
  * **Not That Bad (JB x Jackson)**
  * _Home (Mark x JB x Youngjae)_
  * Neglected (JB x Jinyoung)
  * Frustrated (JB x Jinyoung Pt. 2)
  * Award (Yugyeom x BamBam)
  * To Hong Kong (JB x Jinyoung)
  * Predators (Mark x Jackson)
  * Date Night (JB x Jinyoung)
  * I'll Love You 'Til It Hurts (Jackson x Youngjae)
  * Suppressed (JB x Jinyoung)
  * Hands On You (Mark x Jackson)
  * Of Candles and Roses (Mark x Jackson)



I hope you all enjoy my writing.

~Neon


	3. Present (Yugyeom x Jinyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Yugyeom wanted was a little bit of attention from JB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 'Yugyeom and Jinyoung. Yugyeom keeps touching Jaebeom and being a brat when Jinyoung tries to get him to stop (this is somewhat based off a real video)  
> Umm mean dom Jinyoung punishes Yugyeom in the dorm living room. Bottom!gyeom and overstimulation and some crying maybe. You can add members watching and commenting on it if you'd like!  
> Thanks!<3'

Jinyoung huffed under his breath, eyes following the black-haired man's movements with the gaze of a predator. The young boy had been keeping at his assult against JB for hours now and it was becoming tiring to watch.

"Jaebeom hyung pay attention to meeeee," his whines filled the otherwise silent air and caused the leader to flinch.

"I told you to leave me alone, Yugyeom - I'm trying to do something important," JB replied, preoccupied by trying (and failing) to wrap up the present he bought for Jackson.

Yugyeom pouted and flung himself across the elder's lap, mumbling a 'who's more important, hyung or me?' to which the brunette snorted at and snapped back with an 'obviously Jacks.'

Jinyoung sat silently in the living room, observing the wild antics of the leader and maknae. The door to Yugyeom's and BamBam's shared room was wide open and one could see exactly what was going on inside from his position, perched on the sofa idly. JB had gone in to get some cellotape, but was denied to leave by Yugyeom who seemed to be in an extra playful mood today - the elder of the two silently admitting his defeat and sitting down on one of the beds; trying to wrap his gift there instead.

Something about the scene irked the singer. Maybe it was seeing how hard his hyung was trying to do something for his boyfriend and watching Yugyeom foil his attempts or maybe it was seeing Yugyeom being excessively touchy with someone who was already taken. In actuality, neither of them were the correct answers and he knew that. He was triggered because it wasn't _him_ that the younger had sprawled himself across, it wasn't _him_ that was currently being spoken to so happily and it _certainly_ wasn't him who Yugyeom was paying so much attention to.

He stood abruptly from his seated position, marching his way over to the room and dragging Yugyeom away by the ear, drawing out a long sigh of relief from the youngest's victim. Jinyoung audibly growled as he threw the younger boy on the couch and climbed on top of him.

The door to the bedroom they just exited quickly slammed shut as JB rushed to his own room so he couldn't be stopped again. You could almost imagine the mini-happy dance he was doing before realising that he only had a few hours before Jackson returned with BamBam from their shopping spree, by the dying 'yes' still ringing in the air and the sudden crash of a tired JB falling back onto his bed in defeat.

In the living room, however, the atmosphere was harsh. The actor glowered down at the dark-eyed man so fiercely it caused a whimper to leave the latters throat. He pinned both of Yugyeom's hands to either side of his head and sat directly on his crotch, causing the younger to mewl and struggle against the iron-like grip.

Shifting so he held both hands in only one of his, Jinyoung roughly pulled on Yugyeom's hair so that he was looking directly into his dark orbs.

"Don't you know JB is in a happy relationship with Jackson?" He interrogated, eyes boring into the ones below him; he of course knew that Yugyeom knew and that he was only fooling around - the members had a silent agreement to lay off those who were already dating - but he just wanted to scare the boy for the fun of it.

Yugyeom gulped, his adam's apple bobbing up and down. "I-I do know, I was j-just messing ab-" he cut himself off with a wanton moan as Jinyoung rubbed his left nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Tsk, tsk, you should know better than to play around with people who are already so deeply in love with someone else Yugy," he reprimanded, moving his hands to the buttons of the shirt and popping them open one by one.

He leaned forward so that his lips ghosted over the shell of Yugyeom's ear, breath fanning his skin and causing him to shiver. "You can spend some quality time with me though, my eyes are on you and you only. They always have been." 

The maknae's eyes grew the size of saucers as he tripped over his words at the confession. He managed to stutter out an incoherent, 'Y-you, me, l-like?' but his sentence made no sense.

At this moment in time, the brunette above him had dilligently removed both his own and Yugyeom's shirts. Hands running over the flat plane of the dancer's lower abdomen, he whispered a muted 'I love you' that the boy below him almost didn't catch before Jinyoung captured his eyes in an intense gaze yet again.

His features softened at the boy's overwhelmed expression, looking like a deer in the headlights. He trailed his fingers up the expanse of his chest, parting his lips to ask, "are you okay with _this_?" he gestured to the position they were in, a suggestive lilt to his voice.

It seemed that Yugyeom had only just realised what was going on and he squirmed, his boxers and jeans now tight against his lower-half.

"G-god," he gasped, "please do something."

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, faking offence, "Here I am, asking if I can fuck you and you're asking _God_ to do something?" He moved to take himself off of Yugyeom, but the younger thrusted his hips up in protest, grinding against Jinyoung as much as he could in his current position.

"P-please," he whimpered, eyes glazing over as his erection started to hurt. Jinyoung chuckled and ground down onto Yugyeom, eliciting a string of delicious moans from his cherry red lips. His hand came up to one of his pink buds and he rolled it between his fingers, pinching it hard.

"O-oh fuck I-" his sentence was muffled by Jinyoung's lips as his mouth was captured into a searing kiss. Yugyeom's body shook with tremors of pleasure, the feeling of Jinyoung's obvious boner rubbing against his own through the tight fabric of their bottoms and the relentless assult on his chest had him mewling into the other's mouth.

The elder's tounge dove straight between his lips and lapped around the inside of his mouth - exploring the wet cavern before taking Yugyeom's tounge and sucking on it. His hips bucked upwards, deperate for some more friction as they finally parted for air.

Jinyoung kissed along his jaw, suckling a love-bite into the spot just below his ear before sliding his wet appendage across the maknae's right collarbone and up his throat. He left a few hickeys lining his neck and proceeded to slide down the boy's giant frame.

He lapped at Yugyeom's left nipple, swirling his tongue around the erect bud before biting it harshly and making Yugeyeom yelp in pain. Suddenly, he stopped - Yugyeom looked down at him in confusion to be met with a commanding glare.

"Take off your jeans and boxers and get on all fours, you have twenty seconds, don't make me wait." With that, Jinyoung let go of his hands and got off of Yugyeom.

The former scrambled to his feet; practically ripped his belt away from his waist and pulled both his jeans and boxers down in one go before sprawling himself back onto the couch with his ass high in the air. 

Jinyoung held back a laugh at the eagerness the boy displayed even if he was exposed in the middle of the living room, where anyone could walk in on them. He composed himself quickly and got back into character, "do you know how much of a bad boy you've been Yugy?"

Yugyeom shook and nodded his head, "yes, I'm sorry Jinyoung hyung." Jinyoung smiled at that, but Yugyeom didn't see because he was looking straight ahead of him at the wall. Jinyoung's next words and actions betrayed the soft expression that was painted onto his face as he groped the dancers rear with so much force he jolted up, "bad boys get punished, baby - count for me."

With a small rub to his back, Jinyoung landed a hard smack to his left ass cheek and Yugyeom whined, just barely managing to squeak out a 'one'. The brunette slipped his hand downwards and grabbed the younger's dick, tugging at it harshly as he spanked his right cheek this time. Yugyeom moaned, thrusting into Jinyoung's hand and losing himself within a storm of lust.

Jinyoung pulled the other by his hair, so that his back arched and his head was facing the ceiling, "I told you to count," he reinstated with another smack, going back to stroking the boy's dick and speeding his hand up. Spit dribbled down Yugyeom's chin and he choked up a 'sorry' while continuing to count.

Twenty hits later and Yugyeom was a panting mess, head buried within the cushions and ass a bright and vivid scarlet. Cum stained the seats and he looked completely wrecked. He had thought that was the end of his punishment, but he was wrong, so very wrong. 

Jinyoung lifted him so he was sitting directly on his sore behind leaning his back against his hyung's chest. His legs were spread apart by long limbs and Jinyoung continued to jerk his cock off. Having already came not too long ago, Yugyeom cried out in pain due to overstimulation; hands clawing at the ones around his dick to get him to move them away.

Jinyoung however was undeterred and simply moved his other hand upwards, forcing them between his lips and pumping them in and out of the dancer's mouth forcefully. Yugyeom teared up, cock semi-hard and mouth being violated mercilessly. He felt his throat go dry as tears gushed out of his eyes. It was too much for him to handle, his body shook violently as sobs escaped him.

Jinyoung knew that it was hurting him, but he also knew that it would start to feel good after a while so he continued on, hoping Yugyeom would learn his lesson after this. Removing his hand from the latter's lips he moved it downwards, past where his other hand was stimulating the maknae's now erect cock and towards his asshole.

"A-ah fuck, h-hyung n-not there, I-" Yugyeom's protests died in his throat as Jinyoung circled his saliva coated index around his tight rim, moaning at the sensations he felt spark in his abdomen. Jinyoung applied more pressure to the hole and rubbed his fingers up and down on it, his prey throwing his head back at the pleasure he was starting to feel. His dick still being man-handled and now having Jinyoung's fingers prodding at his sensitive entrance made his toes curl and back arch.

"H-hyung do-don't, st- OH HOLY FUCKKK~" Yugyeom screamed as a finger pushed past one ring and penetrated his small hole. Jinyoung stopped pumping him to concentrate fully on stretching him open - he pulled the boy's legs futher apart and slowly eased his finger inside him. Yugyeom was panting like a bitch in heat, head lolling backwards; starting to wiggle his hips as soon the finger was fully inside him.

Jinyoung clamped an arm around his waist to stop him from moving and accidently hurting himself, causing him to whine at the lack of friction. He gave Yugyeom time to adjust, waiting for him to stop clenching around his finger and relax before starting to slowly move his digit inside of him - the saliva from before acting as a lubricant.

He picked up his pace, slowly squeezing in a second finger next to the first one and slamming them into the puckered hole completely before taking them out and repeating his actions.

"Oooooh fuckkk yes, YES, HYUNG DON'T STOP!" Yugyeom's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gasped as the appendages thrusted in and out of him rapidly. His moans moulded to the filthy wet squelching sound of Jinyoung's fingers abusing his asshole.

It was in that moment, when the two completely indulged in each other - that Jackson and BamBam decided to return, shopping bags in hand and clinging to each other, happy conversation drifting from their upturned lips. However, it didn't last very long as the foreigners recoiled in shock before Jackson opened his mouth to scream, "JINYOUNG, SOMEONE'S SHOOTING PORN ON THE LIVING ROOM SOFA-"

"HOLY SHIT, HYUNG! THAT IS JINYOUNG HY-" BamBam intercepted before he clamped his own hand around his mouth and gasped in disbelief. Jackson's eyes widened and he gaped at the two, mouth opening and closing like a fish; trying to look for the right words to say.

Mark walked out of his and Youngjae's room when he heard all the commotion, nonchalantly walking past the duo on the couch and towards the kitchen, throwing in a small, 'and he always tells us not to have sex on the couch,' BamBam snorted at that comment while the two just gawked at the invasion of privacy, Jinyoung wasn't _really_ expecting anyone to walk in on them, he was going to take it to the bedroom soon as well. It was too late now, anyway.

JB sluggishly appeared from his room, slumping against the door frame, hair looking like it had been pulled numerous times and expression sullen. He glared at Jackson, "you weren't supposed to come home yet, you bast- WHY IN THE SHIT ARE THERE TWO NAKED MEN IN OUR LIVING ROOM?!?"

The eldest then returned from his voyage in the kitchen, holding a bottle of milk and a few packets of crisps in his hand. "They were being so fucking loud I could hear them all the way from my room, let's just give them some lovey-dovey time alone and I can explain later."

Youngjae poked his head out of Mark's and his room and chipped in, "or you could tell us all now over some Endgame, I've got snacks for the five of us." At this comment Jackson piped up, announcing that they were having a 'sleepover' and throwing everyone into Youngjae's room with little resistence from the others. Except for JB, whom wanted to give Jackson his (still-not-wrapped) present first, but all his power to protest quickly left him when the rapper gave him his signature puppy-dog eyes.

"YUGYEOM, HAVE FUN GETTING LAID, IF HYUNG HURTS YOU TELL US, OKAY?" BamBam's voice sounded through the thin walls.

"YEAH, IF JINYOUNGIE HURTS YOU, COME TELL US AND WE'LL BEAT HIM UP FOR YOU!" Jackson added. Jinyoung sighed, irritated at his members, but happy they didn't make a big commotion out of it (well, they did, but he'll act as if they didn't). Without warning, he removed his fingers from Yugyeom, causing the latter to grunt. He gently gripped Yugyeom and hoisted him to his feet, leading him to Jinyoung's room.

After he placed him on the bed, the brunette moved to go back and clean up the mess they made in the living room, but was quickly stopped by a hand around his wrist. Yugyeom pulled him back on top of him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist gently. Breaking away from the kiss, eyes glazed over with an indecipherable emotion he whispered, "I want you hyung." He pushed Jinyoung up and spread his legs, his entrance on full display for the elder's eyes - hole clenching around air.

Yugyeom bought a finger to his mouth, licking it seductively and trailing it down to his chest, he circled a pink nub and slowly made his way to his own asshole. Pushing the digit inside he moaned abruptly, starting to pump it in and out of himself. Jinyoung made a move to stop him from harming himself without meaning to, but was stopped by Yugyeom placing a foot on his crotch and rubbing him through his jeans. The boy was gawking and surprised to say the least, but he was holding back moans as the bottoms he was wearing got incredibly tighter around him.

"Mhmmff," Yugyeom groaned, bottom lip pulled between his teeth sexily, he ground down on his finger, hips moving at a sensual rhythm. "See how needy I am for y-you hyung? See- Ahhhh~" he closed his dark eyes and bathed in the filthy sounds his wet insides were making. "S-see how tight my little ass is, waiting for you t-to- oh fuck, w-waiting for you to p-pound it with your cock?"

He applied more pressure to Jinyoung that elicited a pleasured groan from him. The elder was surprised by the way the tables had turned on him and by this new side of Yugyeom he had been presented with. Perhaps the younger, who was now masturbating in front of him, wasn't as innocent as he'd first assumed.

Breaking his train of thoughts, he let out a predatory growl as Yugyeom jolted up and let out a high-pitched cry, probably from hitting his prostate. Thinking it was time to take back control and show the maknae who was in charge (or rather, _on_ _top_ ) he pushed his foot off of him and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He handled Yugyeom roughly, shifting them so the younger boy's mouth was level with his dick and pushing him down on it. The maknae still had a finger inside himself and moved it steadily in time with the bobbing of his head. Lips wrapped tightly around the elder, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked gingerly around it. Jinyoung's fist tightened in his hair and he forced him to gag on his cock, relishing in the choked noise that emitted from the boy. Yugyeom bought his head up as much as he could with his hair being pulled at so harshly and licked along the veins in Jinyoung's dick, swirling around the head and digging his tounge into his slit - lapping up his pre-cum. The brunette above him threw his head back, groaning at the delicious feeling of Yugyeom's wet mouth. The boy moaned loudly around him; fingering himself feverishly and sending vibrations up the dick in his mouth. It was then that the elder seemed satisfied and he pulled Yugyeom off of him - the latter gasping for breath, spit dribbling down his chin.

He turned the boy around removing his fingers from inside himself and repositioning them both so that his dongsaeng was on his hands and knees, ass in the air and Jinyoung was behind him. He rubbed his cock up and down the boy's opening before delivering another smack to his left cheek and pushing himself inside slowly. Yugyeom let out a whine as he started to feel full, immediately rutting against the other once he had bottomed out. At this, he got a harsh tug on his hair, Jinyoung ridiculing him, "such a cockslut, can't even wait to be fucked, how pathetic," he spat and before he knew it, the ravenette was being pounded into the mattress.

"AHHH SHIT, FUCK HYUNG OHHHH FUCK~" he pressed his face down against the bed, hands travelling behind him to spread his asscheeks for a better angle. "Fuckk-" he groaned, voice breaking down into small whimpers and whines as he got used to the feeling of his hole being abused. Jinyoung grunted and picked up his pace even more, breath stopping as he felt Yugyeom's walls tighten around him.

"Fuck, Yugy-" he let out a sharp breath, "you're so fucking t-tight." Yugyeom whimpered and pushed his ass up higher, meeting Jinyoung's thrusts half-way and drowning himself in the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Suddenly, his back arched, "OH MY FUCKI- PLEASE HYUNG AHHHH RIGHT, OH FUCK, RI-RIGHT THERE-" he mewled and choked up on his own spit as the other boy continued ramming into his prostate. Tears started to stream down his face at the intense pleasure he was feeling, there was still a slight sting even after all the prep he had, but it just made everything feel more real and he enjoyed the pain. Jinyoung hummed from above him - starting to hammer him even harder and faster than before, feeling his orgasm building up inside him.

He reached around Yugyeom and pulled at the other's rock hard cock, drawing out a muffled cry of satisfaction from the native below him. "F-fuck hyung, I think I'm goNNA CUM, HOLY FUCK, YES, YESSS~" The dark-eyed man screeched as he was blinded by ecstasy, thick, white ropes of cum shot from his slit and he sunk back onto the mattress, completely spent.

The singer still fucked him brutally from behind, chasing his own high and causing Yugyeom to whimper from oversensitivity. He slowly pulled out of the younger, jerking himself to completion all over the bedsheets.

The couple were completely drained of all their energy. Easing into each other's embrace and letting their eyes flutter closed. Sweet words being exchanged between them and finally taking the time to confess their long-bottled up feelings towards each other.

Jinyoung, being responsible moved to get them all cleaned up when he he had rested a bit, but just when he was about to get back into bed after his and the maknae's nice warm shower, JB came in and dragged him away by the ear mumbling something about 'a ruined sofa' and 'wrap Jackson's present for me as compensation.'

The maknae, however, already fast asleep, didn't take any notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've done something like this so hopefully it's not too bad. I'm a little rusty, but I hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't help but throw in a little JackBum, I'm a sucker for Jackson>·<.
> 
> ~Neon


	4. Cat and Mouse (Yugyeom X Jinyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both so sick of playing Cat and Mouse.
> 
> (Manager!Yugyeom X Actor!Jinyoung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: 'Yugyeom and Jinyoung. As always. Top! Jinyoung get annoyed because Yugyeom is always flirt with other guys in front of him. This can be an alternative universe if you want. Maybe angry sex that ends in cuddles?? Yeah. Angry sex after some fight over Yugyeom flirting with someone.'

_Ding!_

The elevator sounded as the doors sealed shut, trapping a very annoyed Jinyoung and overly happy Yugyeom together in the small metal box. The actor pressed the button for the thirty sixth floor with a sigh, eyes closing in irritation. He rubbed his temples, trying to block out the sound of his manager's honey-sweet voice talking happily to whoever was on the other side of the line.

"You're so sweet, I honestly need to _repay_ you at one point, I'll catch up with you later though, I've got business to attend to." The blonde spoke into his phone, hanging up with a small 'goodbye'. Jinyoung winced at what the younger had just implied - growing frustrated with his constant flirting and darting straight out of the lift once the doors had opened.

He rushed towards the filming room and slammed the door open, nearly hitting a poor Jackson in the face. The celebrity almost dropped the scripts he was holding and yelped out in shock. Jinyoung immediately apologised before he was ushered into the director's area for a quick chat about the scenes they were shooting today.

Yugyeom walked in valiantly through the doors shortly after Jinyoung did, gripping onto the Chinese man as his employer left, practically _groping_ his sides and feeling him up while asking if he was hurt. Jinyoung eyed them from afar, his patience growing thin as he continued to watch his manager - whom he may have had a small (actually, _huge_ ) crush on, relentlessly throw himself at other men. He let out a breath of relief as he saw BamBam, the main stylist for the new drama he was starring in, walk in and drag Jackson away from the young Korean's clutches.

The two stuck together like glue, BamBam was a world-renowned fashion designer and stylist, while Jackson was an international actor; they had met eleven years ago and were completely inseperable after. No one could deny how good they were together, not even Yugyeom who was Jackson's ex, though Jinyoung could tell he still envied their relationship even if BamBam was his best friend and he swore he had no more feelings for Jackson. There was always a slither of jealousy on his manager's face whenever he saw the couple together.

It was ironic the way the dynamics worked in the man's life. He grew bitter over his crush, while his crush grew bitter over his ex, while his ex was happy with his boyfriend. Okay, so the last part wasn't that bad, but the actor was currently just trying to occupy his brain so he wouldn't do anything too drastic. He was getting more and more pissed as he saw Yugyeom latched onto Jackson while BamBam was fixing the latter's hair and makeup, the two seemed oblivious to the younger's ulterior motives as he pressed his chest up against Jackson's arm.

His eyes narrowed as he finished off his half-assed conversation with the director, mumbling a quite 'Just shoot Jackson's scenes for today,' as he marched his way over to Yugyeom. Grabbing his arm in a strong hold, he excused himself and dragged his manager out of the room. The duo they left behind not seeming to take notice as they talked up a storm.

Once Jinyoung had left the room, still holding Yugyeom - he proceeded towards the emergency staircase, too caught up in whatever emotions were bubbling up inside of him right now, to think rationally and use the elevator. They ascended up the steps in silence and stopped infront of the door leading into the old meeting room that they never used.

The company building had been around for years, previously being an apartment complex. When JYPE had bought the property and refurbished it, they had completely overlooked the quite spacious storage room and only discovered it after all their work was done. So they decided to keep it as an emergency meeting room - when they had started off, the room had been used frequently due to schedules being hectic, but nowadays it was simply abandoned. It called for a great hook up place and you'd find many people doing not-so-appropriate things in there. Though, that's a 'secret' every one keeps between themselves. Right now, however, Jinyoung slammed the door open, revealing the (thankfully) empty room and threw Yugeyom in with him.

As soon as he had closed the door, the elder had grabbed him by the nape of his neck and smashed their lips together, indulging in the sweet taste of his manager's mouth. The said person, gasped and moaned shamelessly into the kiss, he balled the fabric of Jinyoung's shirt into his hand and forcefully pressed his lips onto the other's harder. He pulled away, for air and tried to keep some sense of professionalism, managing to whisper out a small, 'We shouldn't be doing this,' before he was captured into another liplock. He moaned breathlessly and raked his fingernails down his Hyung's still-clothed chest.

They broke away, Jinyoung looked a mess, hair sticking up in random places and taking sharp intakes of air, small sheens of sweat decorated his cheekbones and his lips were swelling. "The only thing that could ever be wrong about doing this, is if you don't want to." He took a breath through his nose, closing his eyes and trying to regain back his sense of morality, "If you don't want it, leave now."

The native actor, with his eyelids still closed over his eyes, leaned back on the roundtable that took up most of the space in the room; already anticipating the sound of the door shutting. What he wasn't expecting was the feeling of someone unbuckling his belt and pulling his zip down - which is exactly what Yugyeom was doing right now. Jinyoung's eyes flew open, irises blown, mesmerized by the sight of the ravenette on his knees in front of him. The boy's cherry red lips parted slightly and he was panting heavily against Jinyoung's clothed arousal, having pulled down his trousers already. The star jolted up at the sudden sensation of his cock being mouthed at through the fabric of his boxers. At first, he was treated with shy kitten licks before the younger was suckling noisily against him, teeth grazing his sensitive body part. Jinyoung groaned, hands reaching out behind him and gripping on to the edge of the table to help steady himself.

Both of their professional personas dissolved into the air as it filled with debauched noises of pleasure. As Yugyeom pulled away, very much reluctantly, he nuzzled the wet spot in the other's boxers where his saliva had soaked into it. Eyes creasing into cresents, he let his lips upturn - scarlet appendage peaking out from under his pearly whites. He let his teeth graze the waistband of Jinyoung's boxers and tugged them down, letting the fabric peel away from his flesh slowly. Jinyoung smiled, appreciating the younger's beautiful appearance and knotted his pale fingers into the boy's hair. There was something enchanting about the contrast of Jinyoung's limbs to Yugyeom's wild black hair, it almost reminded him of their relationship in some ways; they were so perfect, yet so out of place together. The elder man combed his hand through the other's untamed hair, smoothing it down and relishing in the softness of his locks.

Yugyeom pushed Jinyoung's hips futher into the side of the table and drew his mouth nearer to the male's awaiting dick, he kissed the tip lightly just before his phone vibrated in his back pocket. Jinyoung groaned and threw his head back in annoyance as he watched Yugyeom take the call diligently.

"Yes, I'll come over to yours straight after work, you better show me a _good ti_ -" the man's sentence was cut off when his employer had snatched his phone out of his hands, mumbling a 'he won't be over,' before hanging up and slamming his phone onto the surface behind him.

The actor's anger rose up again, reminded of the reason he was here in the first place, because the man he loved was a fucking flirt and wouldn't let up even if he was choking on dick or being pounded into a wall. It was the same thing that happened repeatedly, he always let his anger dissipate into nothing, always let his love overule his hate and that was why he had gotten no where with him. To think that with all the romance dramas he's starred in, he still hasn't learned anything. He continuously let his fish fall back into the sea just so he could go chase it all over again and now all the years of trying and failing to fish were taking a toll on him. He couldn't let it happen again, he couldn't let himself be blinded by the goodness in him, he wasn't going to let it win. Everything was going to change from now on, he wasn't going to play nice anymore

Jinyoung gripped his manager's jaw harshly and forced his mouth open, shoving his length between the younger male's lips. He never gave the other any time to adjust or relax and started pumping himself in and out of Yugyeom's mouth. The latter flailed around, trying to get the star to stop, spit dribbled down his chin as his throat was mercilessly penetrated. He gagged on Jinyoung's cock, but that still didn't stop the other, who's hand had left the brown-eyed man's jaw in favour of using it to tug roughly on his dark locks instead. Jinyoung moaned louder as he picked up his pace, groaning at the wet feeling of Yugyeom's mouth.

Tears started to gather up at Yugyeom's waterline and that was when the elder was snapped back into reality, quickly retracting and letting the boy breathe. Said person, was coughing repeatedly and taking in sharp intakes of air and just as Jinyoung was about to apologise he opened his mouth, "d-don't say anything."

The other male, raised an eyebrow in confusion, guilt pooling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the younger regain a grip on himself, drying his eyes. His voice was raspy as he continued, "j-just do whatever w-with me, I don't care if y-you're rough." The actor's brows creased as he questioned Yugyeom's sanity, hadn't he just forced himself onto the younger and hurt him?

"Why would you let me Yugyeom? Are you _that_ desperate to get fucked?"

Yugyeom winced at the harshness of the elder's words, he wasn't a slut, he really wasn't. All he ever wanted was to get attention from the man he'd grown such strong feelings for, but he only ever got any when he was with another man. His employer was practically _married_ to his work and he everytime he saw BamBam and Jackson together he couldn't help but feel upset and jealous at their happiness with each other. It wasn't that he hated their relatshionship, he was practically their No.1 supporter, he just wished he could have something like that with Jinyoung. The younger boy's words dried up in his throat and he felt moistness run down his cheeks.

"Y-yes, I'm that desperate to get fucked, by _you._ But you fucking never even look my way unless another man is involved. You never even spare me a second glance away from work. I-I'm sick of this. I'm sick of Park Jinyoung neglecting me, why can't you just see how much you mean to me? I love y-you," his voice started strong, but ended in a whisper as his frame racked with small sobs. He couldn't do this anymore, it was torture - in this moment where he was kneeling down infront of the man he loved, this close to sucking him off. It made him feel crazy, what was he thinking? Jinyoung didn't love him, he was just looking for a way to release his pent up frustrations. Maybe that was the least they he could help with, his feelings may have not been returned, but he could at least try and help with his body. He sniffles and tried to compose himself, looking up at his boss.

Jinyoung wanted to say something in reply to the sudden confession, yet he couldn't; throat run dry at the revelation that his love wasn't unrequited. He yelped when he felt his exposed cock being encased in wetness once again and trembled as he saw Yugyeom with his lips stretched around his erection.

A muffled moan sounded from his manager as he bobbed his head up and down, tears still drying; he bought Jinyoung's hands back to his head and helped them to tangle into his black strands once again. Yugeyom could taste the bitter-sweetness of both his love-life and Jinyoung's pre-cum on the tip of his tounge as he dug it into his slit.

"Mmmm," a closed-off moan reverberated in the eldest's chest as he tried to keep his eyes open. Yugyeom indulged himself in the taste of Jinyoung and sucked him feverishly, cheeks hollowing; causing the star to throw his head back and sink into the wood of the table behind him, letting out lewd and filthy pants.

"O-oh fuck~" he tightened his grip on the male's hair before pulling him away, chest heaving as he tried to even out his breathing.

"I-I've loved you for the longest time Yugyeom, the longest. I wished you'd just told me instead of throwing yourself at other guys, I'd have jumped at the opportunity to be with you, I'd have dropped all my work and quit my job, but it always seemed like my job was the only way I could reach out to you. I'm sorry, I always acknowledged you, I just thought you didn't like me back - I wish you would have told me sooner. I'm so sick of this game of Cat and Mouse."

Jinyoung helped Yugyeom to his feet and smashed their lips together, moaning at the feeling of the other's hard-on rubbing against his thigh. The boy slightly towered over him, but he was still very much in control as his hands made their way to the collar of Yugyeom's shirt, pulling him impossibly closer and smothering his lips with his own. In return, the Korean slid an arm around his waist and parted his plump lips to allow access to Jinyoung's awaiting tounge. His eyes were lidded and his gaze was lost as he tried to concentrate on the feeling of Jinyoung's wet ligament mapping the inside of his mouth, distracted by the way the elder's eyelids fluttered as he tried to keep them closed. Yugyeom moved a hand up to unbutton his own shirt, in turn causing Jinyoung to grunt at the space that it had created between them. He pulled the younger closer to him, hips raising the slightest degree to grind up against him and teeth clanking together as both of them pressed harder into each other. Yugyeom let out an uncharacteristic whine and small 'daddy,' against Jinyoung's lips which only made the brunette smirk and grind harder against him.

They pulled away from each other, a string of saliva still connecting them as Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom's shirt down to his arms, the former having already unbuttoned it. He rubbed his hands up his manager's soft skin and buried his face in the junction where shoulder and neck meet, hands rubbing circles into his back. He trailed soft kisses up to the ravenettes jawline before leaving one last peck behind his ear and diving straight towards his exposed chest.

Yugyeom let out a somewhat startled squeak as he felt Jinyoung sucking on his, now erect, nipple. He moaned when the man had raised his hand to twist and abuse his other bud, squirming against him. Jinyoung released him with a filthy pop and chuckled lightly, "You're so hard, baby. Strip fully and get on all fours on the table for me? I wanna treat you." 

Yugyeom was quick to obey and had removed the rest of his clothes, positioning himself as asked on the table. Jinyoung made quick work of his own shirt and shoes as he stepped out of his trousers and boxers that had pooled around his ankles. He placed himself behind Yugyeom on the table on his knees, hands reaching out to grope the soft flesh of the man's behind.

Spreading his ass-cheeks to expose the man's quivering pink hole, he rubbed his finger up against it, eliciting a delicious moan from Yugyeom. The younger boy started to rut against his finger, whines and pants scratching against the walls of his throat.

"D-Daddy, I n-need you, please- OH FUCK YES~" Yugyeom practically mewled, head dropping forward and arms quivering as Jinyoung licked a stripe up his asshole, tounge digging in ever so slightly. He moved his hips back trying to get the other to tounge him deeper, but it only got him a small 'patience, baby boy,' and made the star slow his pace down. He continued to lap around the boy's hole, saliva creating a sheen around his inner thighs and ass-cheeks.

"F-fuckk~" Yugyeom whined, trying so hard to be good and not hump the table, his neglected cock pulsing as it rubbed against the cold surface. He screamed when Jinyoung finally dug his wet muscle inside of him, dragging it along his walls and sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body.

"D-daddy, it hurts- please let me t-touch myself," he whimpered, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he looked down towards his dick. Jinyoung shook his head against him, humming into his ass, which sent the most delicious vibrations to his core - before maneuvering his hand towards the boy's hard-on and jacking him off himself. Yugyeom's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he nearly came right then an there, letting out a breathy moan as he tried to keep himself up. Jinyoung's face buried in his ass and his hands wrapped so tightly around his cock made his senses go into overdrive.

Jinyoung delivered a hard smack to the soft mound of Yugyeom's backside before pulling away from him and stopping all of his motions. He rubbed up and down his manager's spine causing said male to shiver and lean into his touch.

"You're mine, baby," he whispered, "tell Daddy what you want, you've been a good boy."

"Can I have your cock, please? Daddy's tounge is amazing, b-but I want him to fill me up and fuck me 'til I can't walk anymore-" he was cut off by his own scream as Jinyoung suddenly thrusted inside of him, pounding into him steadily and making his back arch against him.

"F-fuck, that feels~ feels so good Daddy, OH YES, HARDER~ HARDER, PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!" Jinyoung smirked and grabbed onto the nape of the native's neck, pushing into him all the way before pulling out and doing it al over again.

The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and Jinyoung was sure you could hear their pants and groans through the thin walls. For a moment, Yugyeom swore he lost all the strength in his limbs as his arms gave in; falling forward into the table as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Jinyoung continued to hammer into his prostate. He hoisted the younger boy's hips up as he moaned out into the wood, his bundle of nerves being abused by the head of his love's thick cock.

"Daddy, I-I'm gonna- Can I come p-please?" Yugyeom was seeing stars in this moment, his world spinning and the knot in his core tightening.

"Such a good boy for Daddy, of course you can," he beamed and pecked the boy's left shoulder blade.

"AAaaaAHHh~" his voice wavered as ribbons of thick white come spurted out of his slit. "D-daddy, I love you s-so much, you feel so good inside of m-me," he moanes as Jinyoung continued to chase his own release.

"F-fuck, baby, I'm gonna c-cum," he groaned, slowly starting to pull out.

"N-no, I want it inside, D-daddy please," Yugyeom whimpered, moving his hips back in a weak attempt to stop him from pulling out.

At his words, Jinyoung's cock twitched and he threw his head back, moaning, as his high crashed over him in waves. They stayed like that for a while, both trying to loosen their airways to let in oxygen, before Jinyoung slowly pulled out. His cum leaked out of Yugyeom's swollen hole. Jinyoung scooped some up on his fingers and pressed it back inside of him, a broken moan leaving Yugyeom's now chapped lips.

Jinyoung laid on top of Yugyeom, holding him close towards his chest, their sweat causing them to stick together. They relished in the warmth of each other's bodies as they closed their eyes and let out small breaths.

"I love you," they both whispered into the air. 

* * *

They took their time in making themselves look decent again, cleaning up in the small bathroom directly opposite the emergency meeting room. Once they had cleaned up, they went back inside the room and sat down on two of the chairs. Just as they were about to open their mouths to finally discuss their standing points with each other, a very disgusted looking BamBam and pissed looking Jackson burst through the door.

"You guys could learn to be quiter, I'm not gonna say next time, Lord forbid - I don't wanna go through that torture again," the Thai man said as he took a seat next to Yugyeom. "I ordered pizza."

Jackson glared at Jinyoung from his standing position near the door, before he pounced on him, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES THE DIRECTOR SCREAMED AT ME BECAUSE HE WAS ANNOYED YOU LEFT??!?" He poked at the man's chest, "PaRk JinYouNg YoU bEtteR bE pAyinG foR aLl mY meaLs fOr thE reSt oF yoUr LiFe."

The room filled with laughter and the four enjoyed the rest of their day in each other's company, one old couple and one very new, _very_ cheesy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late><. Exam season has started up and I've been all over the place because of it. I feel like I lost the plot (both literally and metaphorically) halfway through this, but I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. Jinyoung can be hella scary, but I can never imagine him staying angry at any of the members for too long so I (j)hope that I was able to capture his character somewhat decently.
> 
> ~Neon


	5. Hold Me Tighter (Jackson X Youngjae)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back at it, Fate could go fuck itself for bringing them together in such a horrible series of events - but at least JB was pleased with the meals Joon brought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Jackjae-youngjae getting hurt and abuse (any kind of abuses) by jb and Jackson is there to save the day. I’m creepy and weird so put a lot of violence in it please thank u.

It was a bright and sunny Sunday and Jackson beamed at his brother over their morning coffee, Namjoon nearly knocking over the vase of flowers they kept in the middle of the table as he smiled back and reached for the toast. The sound of crunching filled the air as small talk ensued their normal routine of waking up and getting ready for the day.

"Hey, Jacks?"

"Yeah, Joon?"

"I'm worried, you seem hella down lately...Did something happen?"

A small frown etched itself onto Jackson's face as his younger brother voiced his concerns about his emotional state. The two had always been so close, so close that Namjoon even dropped honorifics when it came to his elder sibling. They told each other everything and anything; they were each other's best friends. Although, usually it was Jackson who fretted over his brother with the large workload he got on a daily, he was always the one who asked these type of questions. So for once, when he was asked about how _he_ was doing - he didn't know how to reply.

His mind went blank and actually there _was_ something that had been bothering him for a while now. There was one thing that always nagged at him from the back of his mind, it was like a block and whenever he tried to chase happiness, it prevented him. His smile never reached his eyes anymore like it used to, his laugh wasn't as loud and his eyes had lost their enchanting shine - he didn't think anyone would notice so he just continued on as he was, letting the black hole of his own guilt eat him up from the inside. Maybe, he should talk about it, maybe that'll give him some type of release, he knew Namjoon would know what to do.

He swallowed the thick lump in his throat and parted his, suddenly, dry lips, "You still remember Youngjae?"

Jackson really didn't know how he was going to go about explaining this, starting off with what could have been considered the most stupidest question in the world. Youngjae had went to college with Namjoon and he was one of Jackson's closest friends, he had literally dragged them both out shopping yesterday, of course his brother still remembered him. He lowered his eyes down towards the wooden table they were sat at, the idea of banging his head repeatedly into the surface becoming extremely tempting as the seconds ticked by.

"Of course I remember Youngjae, what about him though?" Namjoon was confused as to why his brother had gotten so nervous and tense all of a sudden. His mind was racing a mile per minute and he was trying to figure out what was going on, he knew that Jackson had the biggest crush on their younger friend, but he also knew that it was nothing new. He'd had romantic feelings for Youngjae for three years now and it had never been something that effected their relatshionship with each other, even as Youngjae had started to date one of Jackson's other friends, Jaebum, it had never seemed to have that much of an impact on him. So to say that it was perplexing the younger was an understatement.

"It's Jaebum, I-I saw something-" Jackson had to cut himself off to take a sharp intake of air, feeling himself choke up at the prospect of the idea he was about to imply. "I saw h-him...Youngjae- I saw him h-hitting..."

Namjoon could tell that there was no way he was going to get a solid lead from Jackson, the elder seeming too wrapped up in his own emotions. He tried piecing two and two together, deducting that this had something to do with both Youngjae and Jaebum, who were currently dating. Jackson had mentioned something about hitting and Namjoon suddenly recalled all the marks and bruises that littered Youngjae's body from his 'taekkyon classes'.

That was when it had dawned on him. 

The male's eyes blew wide, concentrated expression morphing into one of concern and worry, his jaw dropped. His voice was low and muted as he murmured one word in the form of a question that answered all of his, "Abuse?"

Jackson nodded solemnly, not capable of formulating a proper sentence in this moment; body slumping as he bought his hands up to cover his face. Tears were threatening to escape him; he felt like a faliure as a friend and as a human - he wasn't able to protect the one person he loves more than life itself. The images of the things he had seen that day crashing over him again like a wave.

_It was a few weeks ago,_ _Jackson had left his fencing equipment at Jaebum's and Youngjae's apartment the last time he'd visited, he had a match today so he rushed over to their place without notifying them. When he arrived, he unlocked the door using the passcode that was shared between their small friend group, he was just planning to get his things and leave - that was all, yet he threw himself into hell so unexpectedly._

_Upon entering the spacious apartment he saw shards of shattered porcelain - what used to be Youngjae's favourite vase - littering the floor of the living room. Small droplets of scarlet hidden beneath the strewn pieces, smudged and dried as he kneeled down to inspect the scene. He gasped, worried that something had happened to his friends, that someone had broken in and tried to harm them, he got ready to call the police and search the house when he heard it._

_He heard Youngjae scream._

_Jackson hadn't ran faster in his whole life, not even when BamBam had put a cockroach in his salad. He hadn't ever been this worried or scared. His feet followed the direction that the sound came from, tracing the trail of blood he now saw clearly on the usually pristine tiles. He stopped at the entrance to Youngjae's and Jaebum's room, breathing evening out as he looked into it through the slightly opened door._

_His vison became hazy as he made sense of the scene before him, Youngjae - blood staining his clothes as it slid down the dips in his collarbone, head yanked up and hair held in a tight grip._ _**By Jaebum.** _

_All sound became muffled to his ears, he stood in a state of pure shock, not able to comprehend what was happening. Silence engulfed him even though it was everything but silent, whimpers and sobs filled the air along with harsh reprimanding shouts, but all he could make out were two sentences. 'S-sorry, I'm s-so sorry,' and 'You little bastard, you should know who you belong to,' - that was all he needed to hear, before it all became too much for him to bear and he stumbled towards the front door again. He tried to go as quietly as he could, tripping over his own feet as he turned one last time to look back at what he was running away from._

**_He was such a coward._ **

_He gulped as he walked out, feet taking him far away from the building and a sick feeling creeping up his throat. That day he canceled his match - equipment still laid out untouched near their living room sofa, albeit now with the new addition of red sploches peppering the surfaces._

He had regretted it every day since, running away from Youngjae in his time of need. Who was he to dare say that he ever loved the man? When he was exactly the same person who never even lifted a finger to protect him, he let the boy suffer alone. The guilt had been eating him inside out - everytime he saw the younger boy smile as if everything was fine for him, everytime he looked into those eyes that held the purest innocence in the world. He never saw the haunting look of fear behind it all; the acute oldness that settled underneath the pull of his lips. So young, yet he had been subject to one of life's biggest atrocities, and Jackson was too much of a wimp to save him.

Jackson was bought out of his self-hatred in the moments in which Namjoon had hastily stood up, knocking over his mug and having coffee spill everywhere. The brown liquid dripped ever so slowly onto the cream tiles beneath their feet. Not that either of them cared, even as it pooled under their feet, burning their skin, taking the brunt of such information leaves you like so. Too lost to do anything, worried and scared, but not knowing what to do. Though, Namjoon knew one thing that had to be done, the most rational thinker even in situations like this.

"Jackson, get up." He said in almost a whisper as he threw on a thin dirty green coat over his beige turtle neck. He handed Jackson's black leather jacket to him as the latter stood up shakily, gripping onto the material tightly and putting it on.

"You should have said something earlier, hyung, you don't keep things like this to yourself - not when it concerns someone else's health." The boy's tone was soft, light, but Jackson knew better as to think his brother wasn't annoyed with him, he never called him 'hyung' unless he was - feeling the need to distance himself in relation with the elder whenever he felt frustrated with him. Jackson looked like a kicked puppy in this moment, just wanting some closure as to how Youngjae was right now, he already felt bad as it is. He wanted to do something now, anything, to help the boy. He was late, but he still wanted to make a difference - none of them were dead, yet, so he still had time.

Namjoon took his brother's hand into a firm yet gentle grip when they finished putting their shoes on. He knew that Jackson never meant to be so stupid, but really, what Jackson had done was very stupid and he couldn't help but be a little angry at him. Youngjae was his friend as well and even if he didn't have any romantic feelings for him like Jackson, he still cared deeply for the younger. However, even if he was bitter right now, Namjoon knew to keep his feelings at bay and work with Jackson on this one, his elder brother needed a little guidance from time to time and right now, they just needed to work with each other to help Youngjae. With that thought, he lead them both out of the house and into his car.

The journey seemed a lot longer than it actually was, the silence not really purposeful, but still there. The two were incased in their own thoughts, not really knowing what they were going to do, but wanting to do something. As they pulled up near the apartment complex and removed their seatbelts, Namjoon spoke up, "Jackson, we've come uninvited, we don't know what we'll be walking into, but just stay calm; our first priority is making sure Youngjae's safe. Got it?"

"Yeah, I know," he muttered as he looked up, eyes fixated on the building in front of him. They both stepped out of the car at the same time, slowly closing the doors and giving each other a shared look of reassurance. Jackson gulped as they took the first steps to their destination. Namjoon held eyes of steel, expression unreadable as he proceeded forward. When they walked through the lobby and into the elevator, he turned to Jackson fully, "I'll deal with Jaebum, you focus on getting Youngjae out of there, even if nothing's going on when we go in, it's not safe for him to be in there at all if he really is being hurt like that."

Jackson nodded, bracing himself for whatever horrors he'd become subject to once he entered the apartment. Walking down the dimly lit hallway, steps spring-less, they reached the glossed wood door, Namjoon typed in the password slowly, needing time to actually think about what his next move was.

'09-11-16 _ **.'**_

After typing in the numbers, which was the date the couple had gotten together, the lock made a small ' _beep_ ' sound - signaling that the door was now unlocked. The duo stepped inside cautiously, Namjoon entering first as his brother followed, their eyes scanned the surroundings, only to find things surprisingly pristine and clean. Jackson didn't really expect to see anything less to be completely honest, of course they wouldn't just leave the place as it was back then, with anyone of their friends being able to access the apartment whenever they pleased. Namjoon on the other hand, prepared for the worst, was half expecting to be walking into a murder scene, so it was a suprisingly pleasant surprise for him in this dire time.

Jackson leaned against the door, effectively closing it as Namjoon walked around and peeked into the rooms searching for their couple in question. He returned to his brother in the living room, telling him that they were probably out right now.

Jackson slumped down onto the floor, head hitting the door with a loud bang as he let out an aggravated growl. _Why couldn't he have just done something then?_ Namjoon patted his brother's back and helped him get back up, saying that they were going to stay here 'til Youngjae was back and they made sure he was away from Jaebum.

 _"I swear, only God knows how long we've been waiting here,"_ Namjoon sighed as he sat perched behind the kitchen doorframe, picking at the loose threads forming at the hem of his turtle neck.

"I thought you don't believe in God, Joon?" Jackson questioned, tone soft and almost too quite from where he sat inside the storage cupboard, the door was opened slightly and from where Namjoon was, you could see a warm glow of light flood in through it and the blue denim of Jackson's jeans as he laid there with his back against the wall. The space was cramped and Namjoon shivered, thinking of how his brother could stand it in there.

" _Exactly,_ _ **I don't**_ _,"_ he replied and it took a while before he could hear his elder brother's light chuckles sink into the air as he finally processed the joke.

Just as the seriousness of the atmosphere and situation had recided into something more bearable, there was another ' _beep_ ' that sounded from the security system. The door slammed open as Youngjae was pushed in, Jaebum's hands up against his throat - black hair falling in front of his eyes and shadowing them from view. The younger boy's hands were up against his chest as he tried to free his airways.

Jackson immediately shot up from his seated position as he made eye contact with Namjoon, who was silently recording the scene from his hiding spot.

"J-Jaebum-ah I'm s-sorry," the blue haired male spluttered, breath coming out muted and jaw going slack due to the lack of blood circulation. From where Namjoon now stood, alert, he could see a trail of crimson trickling down the younger's neck, Jaebum's fingernails digging into his pale flesh in the most gruesome way.

There was no mercy in his grip - no fear that maybe he had gone a little too far. The man had gone _way_ too far and he knew it, sometimes when he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the flash of animosity in his own eyes. Jaebum knew he'd been teetering on the brink of insanity for a long time, even before he'd asked Youngjae out; the younger to him, was like his piece of mind. Youngjae kept him stable back then, they were perfect together, no arguments or fights. It was when he saw Youngjae slowly drift away from him, becoming too busy with his own life, that the darkness Jaebum had managed to keep at bay all this time came flooding back to him. He just...snapped. Just like that, their perfect relationship crumbled into dirt.

In the bindings they had wrapped themselves in, maybe there was a small tear that he didn't see and that was okay. It was when, from that tear, everything was ripped apart. The love they had, scattered amongst the feelings of jealousy and insecurity. That was when everything went wrong.

Jackson balled up a fist at the sight in front of him - watching as the younger was lifted off of the ground and into the air. Feet dangling just centimetres from the floor. He jumped in, the moment he saw Youngjae's body swiftly approching the ground and held his now limp form tightly to his chest.

Jaebum's eyes _screamed_ in that moment. Anger and resentment. Pain and hatred. They burned with one million feelings as they bore into the orbs of the man in front of him and just when he was about to rip away his lover from the blonde man's clutches, a smooth, slightly tanned hand clamped down onto his shoulder.

"Cops or me?"

It was a simple question, but it was enough to make the eldest male turn around and face Namjoon. The latter displaying his phone screen to the former, with a video that could completely ruin him.

And with that, Jackson headed out of the apartment, Youngjae in his arms, leaving Namjoon to deal with a dangerous and triggered Jaebum. But he knew everything would be okay, he knew his brother would always be there for him, just as he would always be there for Youngjae.

_**Starting from today, he promised to never run away again.** _

* * *

When Youngjae woke up, he was sore. He was sore all over. His head was pounding and for a moment, he really thought he'd been killed by Jaebum and that he was in Heaven.

"I swear mum always told me Heaven would be beautiful," he mumbled, eyes only cracking open slightly. He had one hand behind him, supporting him as he leaned into a sitting position and one hand tangled in his hair as he rubbed his forehead, hoping the pain would dissipate.

He heard a light chuckle coming from outside the room as the door creaked open. Revealing a smiling Jackson with a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other.

"Joon always told me that there _was_ no Heaven," he smiled as he handed the pill and glass to the younger, helping him sit up fully and take the medication.

Youngjae stared at his friend, confused. He swore he was last with Jaebum before he fainted.

_Oh, right._

He fainted, and Jackson must've been there to do something about it. He assumed at least - who knew, maybe he was just imagining this all in Heaven. Come to think about it, what if he wasn't in Heaven, what if he was actually in Hell-

Jackson opened his mouth to interrupt the blue-haired boy amidst his worrying, pressing his fingers to the back of the boy's neck, effectively causing him to wince and recoil away from his touch.

"I'm sorry, I was asking whether or not it still hurt, but you kinda blanked out. It's okay now though, I think I might have to change the dressings."

Jackson stood up to retrieve the first aid kit from its home in the bathroom, but was stopped when a hand gripped his shirt tightly.

"I'm good Jackson, just tell-" he took a breath of air, "t-tell me why I'm here."

Jackson patted the younger's head as he retracted his hand and threw a reassuring grin his way before quickly running to get the first aid kit before returning and plopping himself at Youngjae's side. He opened it up and slowly started to redress his wounds as he told the ocean-haired boy about what had happened and what was currently _happening_ with Jaebum.

The mood in the room had dampened and both boys held a solemn look on their faces, JB did still mean a lot to them, regardless of what he'd done. They still shared memories with who he was, even if who he had become was a monster.

Namjoon had called his brother a while ago while Youngjae was still out, he had told him about how Jaebum lashed out and then cried - about how unstable he had been, the way he shook as if his whole world had shattered the moment Youngjae was taken away from him. It made Jackson swallow hard, the lump in his throat only getting bigger as he resisted the urge to cry. He knew that it couldn't have always been like that, that there was no way Jaebum could have honed such an unsound mind all this time.

_Jackson felt awful._

He talked with his brother for some time before they both came to the conclusion that they'd get Jaebum some emotional support, some mental support as well, a therapist or a psychiatrist, _anything_ to get them back their old hyung again. By now, the two should have arrived at the Seoul Psychiatric Hospital. Jackson looked down silently, this wasn't how all abuse stories ended, you couldn't just pass up a serial killer as mental and let them off the hook with some medication. You couldn't tell a theif to never steal again and expect them to listen. The all knew that, but Jaebum was struggling and they needed to look out for both of their friends. So Youngjae wasn't allowed to see Jaebum until they were sure he was better, no matter how much either of them asked and Jaebum still had a long way to go before any of them would forgive him.

It was a rocky road right now, but there was some hope.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the incident, Youngjae was staying over at Jackson's and Namjoon's house for a while to ensure that he's recovering both from the trauma and the physical injuries. Namjoon had taken responsibility over Jaebum and spent most of his days at the Hospital (within visiting hours) making sure Jaebum was getting the attention he needed. Things were improving, albeit slowly, but no one really expected anyone to recover from such experiences within the span if a few days anyway.

Currently, Youngjae and Jackson were sprawled out on his bed while Namjoon went to work and dropped of some food to Jaebum on his way (there was no way the man would let JB eat the hospital 'gunk' he said). Jackson had his arm wrapped around Youngjae's waist as the latter rested his head on his chest - both pairs of eyes glued to the tv, entranced by the way the onions were being cut so quickly on the screen. Well, actually only Jackson was really paying attention, Youngjae was busy feeling around the other's torso to actually care about what they were watching.

His hands traced the lines of Jackson's abs slowly as he peered up at him, trying to find any hint of a reaction in the elders face. He'd been at it for 10 minutes now, wanting so desperately for the Chinese man to notice him. He sighed in frustration as he thought up a plan to get Jackson to finally pay him some attention.

Youngjae started to grow even closer to Jackson these past few weeks, and he realised that the man had been there for him all along. He realised he did harbour some feelings towards the elder, but he wasn't sure if he should nuture them and let them grow. He still hadn't forgot about how Jaebum was with him, maybe that was why we was reluctant. But somewhere, he just wanted Jackson to show him that he'd always be there for him, because somewhere, he trusted Jackson more than one would trust their friend.

He trusted Jackson with his heart. He wanted Jackson to be able to _**hold him tighter**_ ; wanted some reassurance that what he was feeling wasn't some sappy ' _you helped me and I love you now_ ' shit, dammit! Why was that so hard?

Youngjae glared at Jackson's sparkly eyes at Gordon Ramsay and decided that enough was enough. His hands went from the elder's chest, down towards his crotch, palming it slowly through his jeans.

That was all it took to snap Jackson's gaze away from the damned televison and Youngjae wondered why he hadn't done that all this time, mentally smacking himself.

"Y-Youngjae what ar-are you doi-" Jackson was interrupted by the feeling of plump lips against his and he practically mewled - hips starting to buck up into Youngjae's hand to create more friction. The blue haired boy started to sit up, lips never leaving then others and actions never ceasing. He pressed down harder onto Jackson's steadily growing erection and lapped around the soft mounds of his mouth. Breaking away for air with a string of saliva between them, he ran his other hand through his own electric blue locks, panting as he increased the pace he was rubbing at. Jackson tried to open his mouth to ask what Youngjae was doing, but said boy had told him to leave his questions 'til after he could 'figure out the answer to his'. The blonde was confused to say the least and wanted to know why, but it seemed that his dick had decided that he'd keep his mouth shut as he let out a groan and rutted futher into the hand that was pleasuring him.

After a while though, Youngjae stopped and so did the moans that left the other's mouth, he looked up at Youngjae in question, but the Korean had only told him to 'make sure you look at me'.

Youngjae sat on the balls of his feet with his legs spread, hands fiddling with his belt as he rid himself of it and pulled down his trousers slightly. From where he lay, the Chinese native could see the tent in the other's boxers as he started to massage his cock through the thin fabric.

"Mmmm~ J-jackson look, look it's so h-hard," he whispered breathlessly, head knocking backwards as he sped up, bringing his other hand down to help him. The dark eyed man gulped as he took in the sight before him, dick growing incredibly stiffer. A wet patch had formed in the center of Youngjae's boxers as his pre-come started to leak from his shaft, sweat glistened across his collarbones as his loose shirt began to fall down his shoulders. He looked so deliciously beautiful and Jackson couldn't help but hold his breath as sinful moans escaped the other's moist and swollen lips.

Keeping one hand pumping himself, he used the other to help him shimmie out of his bottoms and boxers and let Jackson see him in all of his half-naked glory. His ass was firm and shone with perspiration and Jackson drooled at the sight of the perfect curve of his cheeks as he got of the bed and stood up, giving the elder a show as he stilled his hand and thrusted into it slowly.

Jackson wondered where the sweet and innocent Youngjae he knew had gone, but he really didn't mind, he was enjoying what he was seeing if his throbbing cock was anything to go by.

Youngjae sqeezed his right ass cheek and slapped it hard, mouth falling open at the sting as he started thrusting harder. He gripped onto his right ass cheek tightly and hit it more, eyes rolled to the back of his head and spit running down his chin.

"O-oh holy fuck, I love i-it when you watch me like this hyung, look at how hard you're making m-me, mmmm~" Youngjae was panting hard, and he got down on the hard laminate floor, rutting against it and slapping his ass some more.

"Hyung, come here and watch me, pl-please-" he managed to choke out between half a moan and sob, "please wa-watch me make a mess of m-myself for you, I want you to see OH MY GOD, FUCK PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE A-AHH~"

Jackson stumbled over the edge of the bed as he made his way over to stand in front of the younger boy, not knowing what to do and resigning to just watching him bliss himself. Youngjae looked up at Jackson with pleading eyes, tears streamed down his cheeks and Jackson was worried that he was hurt or something, but as he crouched down to ask what was wrong, Youngjae kissed him again.

At this point, Jackson would have exploded, his dick straining against his jeans and Youngjae's hands tangling in his hair, chests pressed together as he used the elder as a support while he fucked into the floor, filthy whines drowning into his lips and a salty taste in the tip of his tounge. Jackson nearly lost it when Youngjae pulled away and muttered a 'spank me hyung', through moans.

The Chinese man looked at the other with hunger as he went around him, Youngjae swaying his hips seductively as he continued to ram into the floor. His cock was so sore from rubbing against such a hard surface, aching as he held back the urge to come, but he indulged himself in the feeling - loving every second of it. He let out a gasp as he felt Jackson's cold hands grip his ass cheeks and cried out when Jackson landed a hit to his left one. He whimpered and pressed up against his hand, chanting the words 'harder' and 'more' like a mantra.

He was slapped again and again on his backside 'til it was red and bruising, but he wanted more, by now he had already come twice, the feeling of Jackson's hard hits sending him over the edge. He wanted Jackson to spank him more, still moving sluggishly against the laminate, his come acting as a lubricant to slide against it more easily. Jackson really didn't want to hurt Youngjae and had stopped a fair number of times to ask if he was okay, giving him a safe word (which he really should have done when this all started) as well, however Youngjae just kept going, he wanted more. And so Jackson kept giving.

The elder harshly fondled the younger's cheeks, causing gasps to leave his mouth and for him to choke on his own spit, which has formed a small puddle beneath him, yet he still uttered 'more'. Jackson spread the bright red mounds apart and was greeted sight to the Korean native's clenching hole, he blew onto it which made Youngjae jump and then he hit it firmly with his index and middle finger. When he did that, Youngjae saw white, thick ropes of semen spurting out of the head of his swollen cock despite having cum two times before. His movements stopped for a moment before he wiggled away from Jackson slightly, he shakily took of his shirt, and with one hand still supporting him to stay in his position, he used the other to use his shirt as a rag and clean up his cum from the floor, throwing it to the side and turning around to Jackson slowly. He hissed as he sat right on his sensitive cheeks; pulling the other boy closer to him and kissing him lovingly. Youngjae had his feet planted firmly on the ground, legs up and bent at the knees - spread far apart and positioned Jackson between them. While they licked into each other's mouths Youngjae started to undress the other, Jackson's erection finally having the chance to breathe after it was frees from its confinements. It slapped against his stomach and Youngjae gripped it hard, thinking that it was about time he let the other come. Jackson groaned at the pressure shifted slightly so that he was cupping Youngjae's face in his hands, trying to distract himself from the knot in his stomach.

Youngjae leaned himself more into the blonde as he lifted his rear of the cold laminate and hovered above Jackson's cock, his thigh muscles tense from holding him up in such an abnormal position. He carefully sunk down onto it, impaling himself on the thickness and moaning at the feeling of being full.

He rocked his hips downwards and let shaky hands travel up the elder's built chest to intertwine at the back of his neck, drawing him in closer so that his whines and pants could be heard clearly. Jackson's eyes were screwed shut, groans leaving his lips as his hands tried to find leverage on the ground beneath him. Youngjae's warmth engulfed him entirely and he felt pure bliss in the way the younger rode him passionately.

Having not cum all this time, Jackson was almost sure he'd spill at any moment; but it was when Youngjae had let out a high-pitched squeak as he reached his end, walls clenching deliciously around the blonde man's cock, that the Chinese man let go. His warm seed filled the spent boy's ass perfectly, some of the liquid spilling down his thighs.

The sound of heavy breathing and drawn out kisses echoed through the air as the duo came back down from their euphoric highs. Their gazes locked as a suffocating silence flooded the room - suffocating enough to feel comfortable. Somewhere they felt at home in all the tension and heat that had settled between them, somewhere they realised that in each other's arms, they could take whatever the world threw at them and that they would be happy while doing so.

Jackson came to know that it wasn't an unrequited feeling he had nurtured all along and Youngjae opened his eyes and heart to a person whom he knew _would_ protect him from every bad thing to come.

And so, blossomed a brand new and beautiful love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally managed to finish this one, I'm so sorry it took forever;-;


	6. Chapter 6

_**I want to say sorry to every one who still hasn't had their requests written, honestly it saddens me to say this, but I was thinking of deleting this book because I really don't have time for it anymore. Updating has always been on my mind, but I can't make time for it and though I have a lot of requests still in my drafts, I'm also experiencing a serious writer's block. I wanted to write this as a heads up to all the people who are still waiting.** _

**_By the 11th of February, I will either delete or orphan this work._ **

**_I'm sorry for everyone with incomplete requests._ **


End file.
